


Queen of Despair

by sharktrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Death, Despair, Last Thoughts, Probably ooc, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharktrash/pseuds/sharktrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko Enoshima is going to die.</p><p>Happy Birthday, O Queen of Despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Despair

Ah, isn't it wonderful?  
All the death, destruction, and general despair is sending chills down my spine and I can't help but smile and laugh and...  
Isn't it just wonderful?

\---

They've uncovered my deeds and my life is near it's end  
Its me  
I did it  
I'm guilty  
And its punishment time

The pain is absolutely wonderful  
I'm beaten to a pulp  
Liquified  
Burned at the stake  
Smashed to pieces  
Shot into space  
And we're near the end

I'm sitting in a chair fixed to a conveyer belt  
Surrounded by desks  
I close my eyes and smile brightly  
I wave goodbye to anyone who may be watching  
And then suddenly it stops  
I look up and I realize

I'm going to die

And then I'm crushed  
My bones break into thousands of tiny pieces  
My blood splatters everywhere, coating the area surrounding me  
And I'm gone

**Author's Note:**

> I might go back and fix this up later but I dunno.


End file.
